


Thin Ice

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Clark rescues Lex from a dip in the lake.  In an effort to warm his friend up, things get hotter than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

“Man, Lex! That was some fancy skating. I didn’t know someone could go that fast on the ice. If you hadn’t, that kid would have gone into the water for sure. It’s too bad you couldn’t stop yourself from going in. I was so scared when I saw you sink under the icy water.”

Clark was babbling. He knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t make himself stop. He was just so worried. The kid’s parents had bundled him off home, none the worse for wear thanks to Lex, but the same couldn’t be said for his friend. He was freezing. Literally.

Luckily, Clark had still been skating on the lake, watching his graceful friend twirl on the ice, Clark’s body tightening and breath speeding up as he’d watched, and he’d seen the disaster happen. He’d gone in after Lex, and pulled him back to shore.

The rest of Clark’s friends had been huddled around the trashcan fire drinking hot cocoa. Clueless about the drama. Lana cuddled up against Whitney, safely back from his two year stint in the Marines and apparently making her feel safe again. Even the ever observant Chloe had been oblivious, all cozy with Pete as she was.

Clark found he didn’t mind. He’d finally been realizing what all those looks between him and Lex had been about. He’d finally figured out that the wariness he’d always had for his friend hadn’t been a lack of trust in the man, but a confusion about what Lex made him feel just by drink from a bottle of water, walking across a room, speaking, even just breathing.

Not that any of that mattered just now, while he was trying to warm his friend up. Except, it totally did, because he had an almost nude Lex wrapped in a towel, and was simultaneously trying to dry him and warm him. Which was working faster than he’d expected.

Lex was still cold, but his lips weren’t as blue as they had been, and he was still shivering, but not violently. The last time Clark had seen this happen to someone, it took them over an hour to start seeing signs of improvement, and the guy had still had to go to the hospital.

When he’d gotten Lex out of the water, he’d just done what he’d seen his parents do, years earlier. He’d wrapped Lex up in a blanket that had been in the backseat of Pete’s car (and he’d have to return it later and apologize for taking it without asking, and for disappearing without telling anyone), and run to the nearest home - the mansion.

Once they’d arrived, he’d quickly gotten Lex out of his clothes, leaving the underwear because his nerve hadn’t gone that far, and grabbed one of the throws on the sofa to start drying and warming his friend.

It was the mostly nude part that was giving Clark problems, especially now that Lex was improving. Even though Lex was still shivering with the cold, and Clark was worried about him, Clark was still very aware that under the towel, Lex was only in his underwear.

Which was purple, and that should have made him laugh. Except, it was very silky looking. Instead of laughing, it made Clark want to feel the difference between smooth, bare skin and silky underwear. And speaking of smooth, bare skin, Lex’s skin didn’t seem to have much hair, and it made Clark wonder where else he might not have hair.

Those thoughts were causing the heavier breathing and the tightening that had happened out on the ice to reoccur. Those thoughts were also what was making him babble. That, and he’d used his powers to get Lex back to his mansion as quickly as possible. While Lex was still conscious.

Not that Lex seemed really aware of everything going on around him, or happening to him, but Clark’s learned that it was best not to underestimate Lex in any way.

“W-w-w-we g-g-g-got h-h-h-here...” Lex trailed off, and Clark could see him clench his jaw together to stop his teeth from chattering together. Clark admired his determination, even as he continued to rub the thick blanket against Lex’s skin, gently. “We got here very fast.”

The clenched teeth made it hard to understand him, but not impossible, and what had Clark just been thinking about not underestimating Lex? Even though he knew, now, that he trusted Lex, hiding his secret was deeply ingrained, Clark wasn’t sure what to say. He was hoping deflection worked. “Always curious, Lex, even when you’re fighting hypothermia, aren’t you?”

“W-wondering helps keep me warm.”

Feeling mischievous and daring, now that Lex was obviously improving, Clark pulled him into a hug, ostensibly to rub his back, and that was part of it, but also to turn him away from the fire. Not sure why he hadn’t thought to do this earlier, Clark stared at the pre-laid fire until it burst into flame. “There, between the blaze of the fire and your curiosity, you should warm up quickly, now.”

Moving Lex a few feet closer to the fire, holding his breath while he waited to see how Lex would react, Clark let him go to rearrange the furniture a little, so Lex could sit on the couch, close to the blaze. After guiding Lex to sit, Clark knelt in front of him, and started working on his legs.

A few minutes had passed in complete silence, and a few more followed. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire, the rustling of the blanket as Clark rubbed it against Lex’s skin, and their breathing.

While Clark was the only one touching Lex, Clark would swear he could feel the weight of Lex’s gaze on his bent head. He wouldn’t be surprised if his hair caught on fire, because the top of his head was tingling. It wasn’t an oppressive weight, though. It used to be. Before he’d understood the feelings those looks generated. Now, it just made other things besides his head tingle. And start to harden. Clark was careful to keep his head bent over Lex’s legs. He didn’t want Lex to see the effect he was having on him.

When Lex spoke, Clark jumped, because even though he’d been expecting his friend to say something, he’d been so caught up in how Lex was making him feel, he’d forgotten. “Actually, I’m wondering why you haven’t gotten out of your own wet clothes.”

Blinking in surprise, Clark looked down at himself. Since the cold didn’t bother him, and he’d been worried, he’d forgotten about himself. Now that Lex had brought it up, though, the wet clothes were uncomfortable. The chill of them might not bother him, but the squelchy pull of them on his skin did.

He was still looking down at himself when two hands emerged from the blanket and started unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Clark blinked in surprise again, but he didn’t say anything, just shrugged out of it when Lex was done. And then raised his arms when Lex grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Now, Clark did shiver, but it wasn’t from the cold. His breathing hitched, and he could feel his nipples tighten. He didn’t know where to look, and he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands either. Until Lex reached for the button on his pants. His hands flew to intercept him. “I...I can do that, Lex.”

Not questioning why he was doing it, Clark stood and shucked off his wet jeans and socks (he’d run to the mansion sans shoes, since he’d literally torn off the skates he’d been wearing to run with Lex - Clark would probably never be able to wear them again), until he was standing in only his damp boxers.

Sinking back down to his knees in front of the couch, Clark still wasn’t looking at Lex, so he was surprised when a blanket was thrown over his shoulders and wrapped around him. “I’m also wondering why you were still out on the ice when all your other friends had already gotten off.” Clark noticed that Lex didn’t seem to need to clench his teeth together anymore to keep them from chattering.

When Lex slid off of the couch, so close that only a breath or two separates them, a tiny sound left Clark’s throat, but he just looked at Lex with wide eyes. “And, I’ve been wondering why, even before Whitney came back, you’d stopped talking about Lana all the time.”

Feeling a bit like a deer caught in headlights with the way Lex was staring at him, Clark was mute at first, until Lex’s blanket fell from his shoulders. “Lex! You need to keep warm.”

His own blanket slid off as he grabbed for Lex’s, but Lex wrapped a hand around his wrist, and stopped him. “I’m fine. I told you, wondering helps me warm up. And right now, I’m feeling very warm.”

The grab for Clark’s hand shifted Lex closer, and Clark gasped as he felt a hard length push against his own. His eyes rolled back, and his whole body shuddered at the pleasure of the slight touch.

When Clark could see properly again, Lex was still looking at him, even more intensely than before, his eyes making Clark feel much hotter than the fire behind him ever could. Lex started raising his hands, so close to Clark’s skin that Clark could feel the slight stirrings of air as they moved.

The hands hovered over his nipples, and Clark held his breath in anticipation. When Lex continued to move them up and rested them on Clark’s shoulders, Clark couldn’t suppress a little moan of disappointment.

Lex seemed to ignore him, though. “I get even warmer when I started wondering when your feelings might have changed. Clark?”

The sharp exclamation of his name brought Clark out of his haze of desire, at least partway, and helped him to focus on what Lex had said. “Oh! Um...I don’t think they did. Ch-change, I mean. I just figured them out.”

“You bastard.” It was said on a small moan when Clark swayed forward a little and accidentally brushed their lengths together again, so Clark didn’t take offense. Or, he wouldn’t have if he’d been able to hear it through the white noise in his head at the feeling of their two cocks touching, even through two layers of cloth. “Take yourself out. Show me. Let me see how much you want this.”

Again, it took Clark a few seconds to process Lex’s words, but drowning in desire, he didn’t hesitate once he did. His own cotton boxers were pushed down his thighs, his cock in his hand before he was even aware that he’d moved.

Crying out at the feeling of his own hand on his overheated flesh, Clark started his usual fast strokes. Orgasm already close. “Slow down, Clark. Slower. Give yourself time to feel it. Savor it. Like this. Follow me.”

A loud moan left Clark’s throat when he looked down and saw Lex’s own cock out, hand wrapped around and stroking himself. Trembling at the sight, and at the effort it took to hold himself back, Clark started stroking again, but this time matching Lex’s pace.

Slower it might have been, but the sight of Lex’s cock head moving in and out of Lex’s fist proved too much for Clark. Head dropping down to rest on Lex’s shoulder, Clark’s balls drew up, and he let out another loud moan as he started coming.

His seed spilled out over his hand, and since they were so close together, onto Lex’s hand and cock, too. The sight made him come even harder, and he dimly heard Lex curse, and Clark felt even more wetness being added to where he was stroking.

The thought of Lex’s come on him, made him pulse again, more weakly, but more deeply felt for all that. Slumping against Lex, Clark drove them both backwards until the couch supported them. He could feel Lex’s breaths ruffling his hair, and Clark shuddered as an aftershock shot through him.

Knowing the position couldn’t be comfortable for Lex, Clark reluctantly pulled back and straightened them both out with his clean hand. Only, Lex latched onto his stained right hand with his own stained left, and raised them up. “Now, I’m wondering what your recovery time is.”

When Clark looked at him in startlement, Lex licked a stripe up their joined hands, gathering some of their mixed come and swallowing it with a smirk on his face. Clark shuddered as his cock twitched and started to fill again.

Lex’s smirk changed to a pleased grin. “That is an ability I can get behind. Or in front of. Or on top of. Or--” Clark leaned forward a little and captured his mouth in their first real kiss. Lex needed to stop talking after all, so they could start trying some of those things.


End file.
